Corum Rath
|affiliation = The Deluge }} Corum Rath is a devote Atlantean extremist who believes that the Kingdom of Atlantis was once the greatest power on Earth and can be again. To further his ideals, Corum is the leader of The Deluge; a fiercely xenophobic and traditionalist terror cell that opposes Aquaman's progressive intentions to form a political alliance with the Dry Landers. Background Involvement *Corum Rath makes a short incognito appearance in the cutscene before the final fight in the first part of the Stemming the Tide challenge. *He is the one behind the attacks in the raid Starro: Spindrift Station and appears in several cutscenes. He is not fought directly, however, and instead unleashes Morgwar against the team at the end of the raid while he escapes. *Corum Rath is the ultimate antagonist of Atlantis (Episode), having vastly increased his arcane power through unlocking of ancient, forbidden Atlantean sorcery, and moved to seize the throne of Atlantis. **He makes an appearance in the Atlantis: Royal Palace challenge, where the Atlantean Royal Court deposes Arthur and Corum Rath takes his place as king. He cannot be attacked directly, and after his minions are defeated, he unleashes the Crown of Thorns, trapping Aquaman and forcing Mera, Ocean Master and the player to flee. **He is the final boss in the Atlantis: The Throne operation. At the beginning he still can't be attacked, and instead he summons a Sea Beast against the team and breaks Aquaman's Trident of Poseidon. After it is defeated, Corum Rath raises Atlantis to the surface, proclaiming that he will hide no longer. He resurrects the Sea Beast and additionally summons Morgwar and other monsters against the team. Upon his defeat, he attempts to evoke dark gods in a last ditch effort, but is annihilated by Aquaman wielding a trident conjured from seawater. Associated Equipment *Ninth Tride Tyrant Costume Style *Rath Propaganda Screen - Landscape *Rath Propaganda Screen - Portrait Trivia * Corum Rath first appeared in Aquaman: Rebirth #1 (August 2016). Both of the episodes where he is the main antagonist, Deluge and Atlantis (Episode), are adaptations of story arcs in Aquaman: Rebirth. * Devoted to Atlantis' ancient ways, Corum is a devout puritan and considers even "sea-changed" Atlanteans (Atlanteans with fish-like characteristics like skin, webbed hands or tails) as abominations that should be killed to preserve Atlantis' purity. * Corum was born in the Ninth Tride (Ninth House) district of Atlantis; the socially and literally lowest district of the city-state. The district is a lawless zone for rebels and iconoclasts, and a sanctuary for undesirables. Corum has many contacts with the district's criminal elements. * Corum's greatest supporter is Sergeant Urcell; a female Atlantean warrior and his devoted second-in-command within the Deluge. * As an Atlantean, Corum Rath can only exist outside of water for a limited period of time or else he will dehydrate, asphyxiate and ultimately die. A typical Atlantean can exist outside of water for around 2 hours before needing hydration. *The developers considers his portrayal in DCUO to be a demagogue - as a politician who appeals to desires and prejudices of his people instead of rationality. *According to the developers, Corum Rath does not fully control Starros in Stemming the Tide - merely using them through animal handling skills. Gallery 28872893 10155602451393472 2971327915188289536 o.jpg CorumRathKing.png CorumRathCloakConcept1.png Dp-FaAlXcAEeiW0.jpg CorumRath1.jpg Spindrift Station (7).jpg Corum Rath (Spindrift Station 2).jpg Atlantis Royal Palace (3).jpg The Throne (Royal Palace) (5).jpg External links * DC Database Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Aquaman Enemies Category:Kingdom of Atlantis